


Sometimes Quiet Is Violent

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betting, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, set pre 5x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Amy and Jake once again make another bet. This time it's to see whose bachelor/bachelorette party Scully and Hitchcock get to go to.





	Sometimes Quiet Is Violent

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of based on Amy's line in the bachelorette episode where she says she lost a bet to Jake. it's a little far fetched but I just though I would roll with it.

“So we need to talk.” Jake said his arms wrapped tightly around Amy, her hair sprawled out across his chest.

“About what?” Amy asked her voice muffled by her head pressed into his shoulder blade. Her arm wrapped tightly around his torso. 

“Our bachelor/bachelorette parties.” Jake said. Amy shifted slightly so that she was laying on her back resting her head on his stomach staring at their ceiling. 

“What about it?” She asked. Jake ran a hand through her tangled hair as he thought of the best way to phrase his concern. 

“Whose party are Scully and Hitchcock going to go to?” Jake asked after a moment of silence. 

Amy snorted at his question. “Uh yours.” She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They’re guys. Why would they come to mine?” 

“Because I don’t want them at mine.” Jake whined earning another snort from Amy.

“Then don’t invite them.”

“Well that seems a little mean.” 

Amy was silent for a moment, it was a little mean to invite everyone from work to the party except for the two of them. “What if we bet on it?” Amy asked. 

“What?” Jake asked half surprised although he shouldn’t have been.

“We make all of our decisions based on a bet. How is this any different.”

“It’s not.” Jake respond shifting uncomfortably. He could lose a bet, and then Hitchcock and Scully would have to come his bachelor party. A party that he had been dreaming off ever since he asked Amy to marry him. That and the actual wedding. The actual wedding was way more a priority. “What do you want to bet on.”

“I don’t know.” Amy said. She had to win this bet, there was no way that Hitchcock and Scully were going to come to her bachelorette party. It's supposed to be all girls, not all girls and her two most disgusting co-workers. “How about we see who can go the longest without talking to the other.”

“Oh you’re so on.” Jake said. “Hope that you have fun drinking margaritas with Hitchcock telling you his move on the ladies’.”

“That’s not going to happen because he’s going to be at your party bragging about whoever he had sex with the night before. Between the mafira, Florida and prison there is no way that I’m going to lose this bet.”

“I also did not talk to you during those three instances so that’s really not any leverage.”

“Yeah but you were losing your damn mind. There’s no way that you’re going to beat me Peralta.”

“You wanna bet?” Jake asked her.

“What do you think...” Amy's cut off by Jake flipping her over so that he was laying on top of her. 

“Doesn't start until tomorrow morning?” Jake asked although it didn’t seem like a question more like a statement. Amy nodded as he kissed his way down her neck.

 **Day 1: Monday**

Jake woke up the next morning to the sun streaking through the blinds. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the light to see what time it was. When he finally read ten am on the clock he nearly had a heart attack. He was way late for work. Being late by ten to fifteen minutes was a usual for him pre Amy. But ever since he had moved in with her, he was never late.

Jake got out of bed quickly taking a shower and getting dressed. He didn’t even make any breakfast as he hurried to get to the precinct. When the elevator doors opened everyone in the president seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at him. He ignored their stares as he walked to his desk. 

Sitting down across from Amy, he opened his mouth to ask her why the hell she didn’t wake him up. Then he remembered the bet. Jake closed his mouth, there was no way that he was going to lose that easy. Amy was smirking as if she thought that she had this bet in the bag. It was so cute that all he wanted to do was kiss it right off her face. He didn’t have to talk to her to kiss her right?

Leaving Jake laying in bed that morning was far harder than it should’ve been for Amy. He looked so peaceful his head buried into his pillow, hair a disaster, the image had been tugging on her heartstrings ever since she left him. The whole drive to the precinct she kept wondering if it was wrong to leave him. But then she got to work, saw Hitchcock eating a banana in a very explicit way and suddenly she didn’t feel so bad anymore. 

She was fine all day, even during her lunch break there was only the slightest bit of want to go talk to him. She was working on a case when she almost closed. It was a stupid B & E, should’ve been an easier solve but was the exact opposite. The files that had been taken home with each night for the entire week. Each night they were thrown on the dining room table. She spent each night going over them. Jake usually stood behind her pointing out things she hadn't noticed. And now, finally, she had figured it out. 

The excitement bubbled up inside her and she immediately lifted her head to tell him. Then she remembered that she couldn’t talk to him. There was this aching in her chest to give up and tell him, but she didn’t want Hitchcock and Scully at her party. Like really didn’t want them there. So she put her head back down and began to fill out the paperwork.

The rest of the day was consists of little moments where she almost said something to him. Then like clockwork she remembered that she couldn't talk to him. He was the same way though, she could tell every time he looked at her that there was something that he wanted to say.

Amy grabbed her bag off her chair and headed to the elevators. She could feel Jake following closely behind her. They both stood there silently waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened they got on standing on opposite sides. Jake hit the first floor button and the two waited until the doors closed. Amy snuck glances at him when she knew he wasn't looking. He did the same although Amy knew every time he looked at her. Her brain was wired to know when he was watching her at this point.

Amy was never one to be uncomfortable in silence, but this was new. This wasn’t just the lack of noise, this was the lack of Jake. Amy always knew when Jake was in a room because his voice would be the first thing she would hear. His laughter constantly echoed down the precinct halls when he was in the locker rooms. His voice filled their apartment and made it feel like home. She used to hate how loud he was but over time she had gotten used to it. It never hit her that she loved it until now. The second that she lost it. 

When the elevator doors opened, Jake was the first one off making a beeline for his car. In his car he blared Taylor Swift’s 1989 singing along to all the songs. He needed something besides silence. When he started to leave, he was faced with a problem. Where was he supposed to go? There was no way that he could go home. Not when he couldn’t talk to her. How was he supposed to be able to sit in their living room and not say a word to her. He weighed his options and decided to call Charles. Probably not the best plan, but at least he knew Charles would let him stay.

Charles was more than agreeing when he heard about the bet. So Jake drove to Charles house and set up his bed on their couch. He ate dinner with them and then played trucks with Nikolaj for a while. Soon everyone in the Boyle household was going to bed. So Jake laid down on the couch, the only thing on his mind being Amy. 

He tossed and turned on the couch for what felt like hours thinking about her. All he wanted was to be laying in the same bed as her. The fact that he hadn’t said a single word to her today stood out in his brain. It was strange to think about. Ever since her first day at the nine-nine he had probably said at least something to her. 

Amy woke up at two in the morning. She reached out across the bed for Jake but her hand was meet with nothing but cold sheets. Immediately she shot up straight. A million different thoughts ran through her head at once. For a second she thought he was still in Florida. Then she thought that maybe he was still in prison. All the horrible memories of what it was like falling asleep in an empty bed for months on end came back to her. 

It took her a moment to realize that Jake was still in New York. He may not have been at home, but he was still probably driving distance from her. And safe. That was the most important thing to her. She had spent way too many nights not entirely sure that he wasn’t being murdered while she laid in bed. 

Amy laid back down burying her face into his pillow which still smelled like his cheap shampoo. She tried to get him to use better shampoo, even bought the bottle and everything, but he was too stubborn to change his ways. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would be able to fall back asleep. And win the bet. 

**Day 2: Tuesday**

Amy was surprised to walk into morning briefing the next day and see her boyfriend already sitting at the front of the room. He was sitting in the chair she usually did and if she was allowed to she’d tell him to move over. Instead Amy sat down in the chair next to him earning a sideways glare from him.

Holt walked in a few minutes later standing at the front of the room going over various cases. “Lastly we’re doing a stakeout today of the Gallo drug ring. I’m putting Santiago, Peralta and Boyle on that one.” 

Amy felt her breath hitched in her throat. “Sir. With all due respect does Santiago have to go on this stakeout with Boyle and I?”. Jake asked the captain and Amy could tell by the tone of his voice that he had the same worry that she did. 

“Yes. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Santiago right now, but it can not affect work.” Holt said before adding “Dismissed.” Neither Jake nor Amy made any sign of movement. Amy’s hands were resting on the table and Jake had the strong urge to reach out and hold them. There wasn’t a specific rule for whether touching was allowed, but he wasn’t going to risk it. 

“So this is going to be fun.” Charles said although he clearly didn’t mean it. 

“Alright so I think we should take your car.” Jake said turning his body completely towards Charles. Charles nodded his head as the three detectives got up and walked towards the elevator banks. Just as the day before the elevator ride down to the first floor was dead silent. 

At Charles car Amy tried to get into the back seat but Charles stoped her. Instead he forced Amy to get in the passenger seat right next to Jake. While Jake drove, Amy couldn’t help but watch the way his eyes shifted all over the road, his wrist draped over the steering wheel. At one point, Jake looked over at her and caught her staring at him. Her cheeks instantly turned movie red as she turned her attention to the moving 

Jake parks the car a few blocks away from where the anonymous tip said the deal would be going down. “So why aren’t you two talking?” Charles asked after at least fifteen minutes of dead silence. 

“Well Charles.” Jake said “One of us has to invite Hitchcock and Scully to our bachelor party and so we made a bet on it Charles.” Jake put emphasis on Charles’s name so that there was no confusion as to if he was talking to Amy.

“A bet that Jake is clearly going to lose Charles.” Amy said again looking out windshield waiting for any sign of movement. 

“So are you staying at my place again tonight?” Charles asked.

“Yeah that would be great Charles.” Jake responded also focusing his attention out the windshield. Although he was watching Amy out of the corner of his eye. It was ridiculous how much he missed someone who was sitting right next to him. 

Two hours later and no one had said a thing. The radio was playing in quietly in the background helping to relieve some of the tension. But there was still nothing more in the world Jake wanted to do than talk to Amy. But he also couldn’t think of anything worse than having Hitchcock and Scully at his party.

“Charles look.” Amy said pointing out the windshield at the two men standing on the corner trading backpacks. Quickly all three detectives got out of the car and made their way to the perps. When close enough Amy shouted “NYPD freeze you’re under arrest.” The two men took off running. Why did they always do that?

The three took off chasing them. Charles and Amy followed one down the alley while Jake followed the other one. Soon Charles and Amy had thier’s in handcuffs and were heading back to the car. They were surprised to see that Jake was already there. “Score for Peralta. See that Charles? I’m definitely going to win this bet Charles.” Jake said with a stupid smirk on his face. Amy rolled her eyes before getting back in the passenger seat of the car. 

At the precinct Holt congratulated them on a job well done. Amy finished up the paperwork before she headed towards the elevator to go home. Just as the day before Amy could feel Jake’s presence without even looking when he stood beside her. She knew what he was doing, he was hoping that the silence would be so unbearable that she would crack. But he was dead wrong, about the cracking part, the silence was by far the most unbearable thing of her life.

 **Day 3: Wednesday**

The third day was by far the worst for Amy. She woke up once again terrified that Jake was back in prison. Today would mark 72 hours since she had talked to Jake and somehow it felt far worse than when she couldn’t talk to him for six months. Maybe it was because he was right there within arms reach and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Sitting across from at work was getting harder and harder. All she wanted to do was call of this stupid bet. It would be so easy all she had to do was say “Hey Jake” and the whole thing would be over. Yet she couldn’t seem to swallow her pride. Maybe she could make him quit somehow. 

Amy sat at her desk thinking of all the different ways she could get him to talk to her without being the one to start it. She could find some guy and try to flirt with him until Jake couldn’t take it anymore, but that felt wrong. Plus she would hate it if he were to do that to her. Amy sat their at her desk pretending to do paper work while trying to decide what to do. Then it hit, the one thing Jake absolutely hated was seeing her upset. 

So it was decided. Amy got up off her desk and headed into the breakroom where Gina was siting. “Will you do me a favor?” She asked crossing her fingers behind her back.

“No.” Gina said not even looking up from her phone.

“Please Gina.” Amy said “I need help.”

“What’s in it for me?” Gina asked.

“Well beside being a decent person. I don’t know if you’ve heard but Jake and I have a bet to see whose bachelor party Hitchcock and Scully have to go to. And I assume that you don’t want to be at the same party that they are at.”

“Alright I guess I will help you. What do you need?” Gina asked looking up from her phone.

“I’m going to sit here and cry and I need you to look like you are comforting me. Then go out there and tell Jake that I’m super upset.” Gina noded and Amy began working up the tears. It didn’t take long until she was full on sobbing in the break room. 

“It’s okay.” Gina said in her best comforting voice that she could muster. She put her hand on top of Amy’s head lightly tapping. Amy didn’t notice though as she was too busy crying over not speaking to her fiance. 

Gina then walked out of the room and over to Jake’s desk. Amy couldn’t hear what they were saying but she saw Jake turn and look into the break room. He didn’t move even an inch though. Gina came back into the room. “Sorry, he’s not falling for it.” Amy didn’t stop crying. It started out as a fake thing, but now the tears were real. 

Jake sat at his desk trying to block out the sound of Amy crying. He was not going to lose this bet. No way. He watched Gina walk out of the breakroom leaving Amy alone. Fuck. Jake got out of his desk chair and walked into the breakroom. Amy looked up at him shocked to see him standing there. He motioned with his arms for her to get up and she did. Jake then walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She returned the hug burying her face into his chest her tears soaking his shirt. He didn’t say anything as he ran his hands in a soothing motion through her hair. Silently begging her with his hands to stop crying. 

**Day 4: Thursday**

Amy woke up in an empty bed once again. It was killing her and she wasn’t going to be able to do this much longer. Hopefully he was just as close to caving. At work she continued to ignore him. Every time she saw a glimpse of his fluffy brown hair out of the corner of her eye she wanted to give up. He wasn’t doing much better, she could tell by the way he would occasionally look up at her, open his mouth but then decide against it. 

Everytime she thought about quitting she looked over at Hitchcock and Scully and remembered why she had to win this bet. Luckily for her, Jake went out into the field that day leaving Amy alone at her desk. It was so much easier to get her work done when he wasn’t there distracting her. 

He came back right before she was about to leave. The two rode down in the elevator in silence, this time though they didn’t even hide the fact that they were looking at each other. The whole way down they held steady eye contact neither one of them saying a thing. It was somehow worse than sneaking secret glances. 

Home was so quiet that Amy thought she may go insane. She turned her music up all the way just to have some sort of noise. After ordering take out Chinese, she sat on the couch in front of the tv watching House Hunters. He should be here was the only thought on her mind.

Over the course of the thirty minute episode, Amy had drafted at least twenty messages to him. Most just saying something along the lines of “Please come home I miss you.” or “I quit I just want to talk to you.” She even started to call him probably five times but each time she would hang up before the first ring. Amy couldn’t help but wonder if he was sitting in Charles living room doing the same thing.

She drafted another text message before deleting it. As she deleted it she couldn’t help the sob that erupted from the back of her throat. She missed him so much and all she had to do was call him. Yet she couldn’t seem to swallow her pride and do it. 

After another episode Amy decided she was done. This bet ends tonight even if she has to be the one to do it. She got up off her couch and headed into the bedroom to change clothes the tears never stopped falling.

There was a knock at the door and Amy quickly tried to dry her tears with her sleeve. It was probably one of neighbors complaining about the music that was still very loudly playing from her kitchen. When she didn’t answer it right away the person knocked again a little harder this time. 

Amy walked out into the living room and finally opened the door. Jake was standing on the other side leaning in the doorway. “Hey I was just about to-” Amy stopped talking as soon as she realized what she had done “Dammit!” She exclaimed moving out of the doorway to let him into their home. His laugh echoed through the small apartment. “How did I lose that? You literally came to me.”

“I was going to talk to. This wasn’t just some trick. I was fully ready for them to come to my party.” Jake said a big smirk on his face. 

“Call it draw?” Amy asked hoping that maybe just maybe he would go with it.

“Nah. Rules are rules Ames.” He looked at her studying her face and after a second the smirk fell and was replaced with a look of concern “Have you been crying?” 

“No.” Amy said looking at the floor but apparently it wasn’t a good enough answer for jake as she felt him wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly against him. “It was just so hard you know?”

“I do. But it’s okay. It’s all over now.” Jake whispered into her hair rubbing her back in a soothing way. 

“I just never want to have to lose you again.” Amy said burying her face into his chest so she could smell the faint scent of Charle’s cologne. She pulled away wrinkling her nose in disgust. 

“It smells bad right?”Jake asked.

“So bad.” Amy agreed a smile making its way onto her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And if you don’t want them at your party then just don’t invite them.”

“Nah, I’ll do it. Rules are rules after all.” Amy said as she stood up on her tiptoes to plant a slight kiss on his lips. “Are you ready to go to bed?” She asked him.

“God yes. Sleeping on Charles couch has been hell.” Jake followed into their bedroom changing into their pjs before they both laid down together. Amy laying her head on his chest and him wrapping his arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
